


Silent Night

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Series: Winter Wonderland [6]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Phone Call, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: As Arturia drives home from work, she talks on the phone with her fiancée.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> A more domestic GilArt Winter one-shot ;)  
> ([here](https://agilartlogbook.tumblr.com/post/180820746415/silent-night) on tumblr)
> 
> Title: it's a beautiful Christmas song (also sung by Kalafina). I do prefer the German version, 'Stille Nacht', with which I grew up ;)  
> THEME: trust.

...

...*...

..**..

...*...*...*...

..**..

...*...

...

“I knew I should have been there.”

Gilgamesh’s grumble reached Arturia very clearly through the static, and she did not stop the small smile from appearing on her lips, but only because she was alone.

She was driving home after a long day of work that had included a ‘couple of drinks event’ at the end of it, to celebrate the year’s ‘successful endeavours’. Like she did every time she worked late, she had put her phone on speaker and was telling Gilgamesh about what had happened during her day; they had reached this compromise because otherwise he insisted on coming to pick her up from work.

His current displeasure was due to the fact that Arturia had tactlessly been complaining about some of her colleagues, who had been a bit too flirty – well, to say it bluntly, they had actually made it pretty clear that they wanted to sleep with her.

Arturia’s expression was slightly amused as she asked, “So you believe I couldn’t take care of them on my own?”

A rather long pause followed before he reluctantly acknowledged, “I know you don’t need protection and put the mongrels in their place. It doesn’t mean I like it.”

She ignored his second sentence and confirmed, her tone light, “I did, and with a certain amount of satisfaction too.” She stopped for a moment before adding, “Don’t think I didn’t notice your hesitation before answering, Gilgamesh.”

He was silent once again, plainly refusing to dignify her comment with a reply, and she sighed.

“Gilgamesh, you can’t murder every person who tries to flirt with me.”

“Oh yes, I can, and I probably will if they don’t back off. It will make this planet a more pleasant world to live in – not to mention, more peaceful as well.”

His tone was much more pleased now, and it reminded Arturia of another occasion in which he had sounded like that, when they had moved in together several months before.

She had woken up in the morning feeling extremely well rested and relaxed, only to find Gilgamesh staring at her, eyes full of mirth and a smirk on his lips. She had closed her eyes contentedly when he had leaned forward and pressed his lips against her brow, but had snapped them open to give him a surprised glare when he had declared next to her ear, in a low voice that was both extremely amused and extremely proud of his discovery, “You drool in your sleep.”

Arturia came back to the present and said, “There may be some truth in that, but it doesn’t justify murder. Furthermore, planning some people’s demise doesn’t seem to be a very mature endeavour – you can make better use of your time.”

He exhaled loudly and, while undeniably exasperated, his tone was now indescribably fond as well.

“We’re not even married yet, Arturia – do you intend to nag me and lecture me and be the death of me already?”

In spite of herself, the smile was back on her face.

“I don’t see how it would be such a negative thing,” she countered seriously. “If marriage changes us from who we are, then there is no point in being together.”

He grunted, clearly not happy with that response, but changed the subject.

“How long until you’re home?”

She had just passed the sign with their town’s name on it, therefore she answered, “A few minutes at most, why?”

She was understandably suspicious, since Gilgamesh didn’t usually ask questions just to make small talk; if he asked, he had to have a reason.

His smirk could be literally _felt_ , as if he was there in the car with her.

“Brilliant. We need to talk, I have our wedding to plan.”

Although she wasn’t necessarily against the idea – she had after all accepted his marriage proposal just a couple of weeks before – Arturia felt the weight of the long day in the back of her head. She did not have the energy to sit down and plan a huge party, at least not right now.

“Gilgamesh–” she began, but before she could continue, he interrupted her.

“I didn’t say that _you_ would have to plan it.” His voice was serious, and she was surprised by how much that tone tugged at something inside her. “I’m aware, even though you’d never admit it, that you are tired, and you dislike planning events as well. I’ll take up the task, and gladly – but I will not plan our wedding without you.”

If he had been there in the car with her, Arturia’s hands would have left the wheel to pull him to her and kiss him, regardless of danger. Not having the possibility to do that, however, her fingers tightened and she basked in the warmth she felt inside her chest at his words.

Suddenly, she had an idea. An idea that, as soon as it entered her mind, became a decision.

“Gilgamesh, let’s get married tonight.”

There was a second of silence, and then he said, his voice sounding startled, “What?”

“Tonight,” she repeated. “We can still have the big party later on, and I know that you will plan every detail of it perfectly. But we already filled out all the paperwork, didn’t we? So there’s no reason to wait.”

Arturia had expected another long silence to follow, but after a mere second, he uttered, “All right.”

“All right?” she echoed, as if she couldn’t believe her ears.

“Yes, all right,” he said again, and she could detect the smugness in the smile she could hear in his voice. “I already knew I proposed to my perfect match, but it’s truly pleasant to have it confirmed once again.”

She smiled as well once she spotted their apartment from a distance.

“I’ll pick you up in less than a minute.”

He wasn’t in the car with her – yet – but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was grinning.

“I’ll be ready.”

...

...*...

..**..

...*...*...*...

..**..

...*...

...


End file.
